KKPCALM46
is the 46th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 681st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary It is Ichika's birthday and the Cures throw a huge celebration for her in the patisserie. However, just before Ichika blows the candles on her cake, Noir launches his attack, draining her parents' kirakiraru in front of her and staining the whole town in darkness! Major Events *Noir reabsorbs Elisio. *Ichika celebrates her birthday. *Noir goes up against the Cures for the first time. *Noir and Lumière's backstory is revealed. *Elisio separates from Noir again and absorbs both him and Lumière into his cards, using their powers to turn Ichigozaka into a place without any emotions. Synopsis At the Patisserie, Yukari says that she will be leaving probably in Spring, while the others are getting ready for Ichika's birthday. Meanwhile, in his lair, Noir talks to Elisio about how well he has served him. He then absorbs Elisio and his mask is shattered, revealing his true form. At the bus station, Yukari is about to leave, but Aoi accompanies her, taking the same bus. They say their goodbyes. Ciel asks Akira if she wants to see the chocolates she made for Akira's sister, Miku, and she accepts. Himari asks Ichika what present she wants for her birthday. She responds she wants anything that can make her happy. Himari then reminds her of the first time they made puddings together, and the many adventures they had as Pretty Cures. Himari says that she helped her find the courage to move on. At the bus, Aoi asks Yukari how long she will stay on Confeito, she replies that maybe she will go somewhere else. Aoi comments that Yukari is fickle, but she's cool. As the bus stops, Yukari tells Aoi that she is cool too. Aoi blushes. Akira says Ciel's chocolates look great. She thanks her and asks what university will she apply to. She then starts to worry that Akira will never see Miku again. But Akira know that they'll always be together. Near Ichika's house, Himari says goodbye to her. Ichika enters her house and sees her parents. While they're eating dinner, Ichika asks her mother if she had any dreams when she was her age. Ichika then tells her that all her friends have plans for the future, but she never had any plans for hers, and she just likes making sweets. But her parents encourage her. The next day, everyone in the Patisserie gets ready for Ichika's birthday. Bibury asks where Ichika is, and Yukari tells her she is making the birthday cake. Ichika arrives with her completed cake, which is decorated with strawberries and has a bunny on top. Then three kids enter the Patisserie and wonder if it's closed, and Ichika invites them in. Everyone wishes a happy birthday to Ichika, much to her joy. But when Ichika is about to blow the candles, a dark red bolt of lightning appears in the sky. Then a Diable enters the Patisserie and steals the birthday cake's Kirakiraru. He then attacks the kids and steals theirs as well. Ichika's father tries to protect his wife, but the Diable steals their Kirakiraru. The girls go outside and find out that Noir is behind all this, having become even stronger. He had engulfed the world in darkness. He then attacks Rio and Bibury, saying that they deserved it, for they were traitors. Ichika is disgusted by Noir's actions, saying that he ruined their happiness. The girls then transform and fight him. Cure Whip then says that Noir will never destroy their love. But Noir states that this "love" is just a lie, and that everyone's hearts have darkness and negative feelings inside, and they spread the "lies" of love and happiness in order to hide those feelings. Noir attacks the Cures, but Lumière appears and stops him. Lumière reveals that during their battle a century ago, Noir separated from his body and became pure evil, and his lifeless body became known as Elisio, until the day they become one and darken the world again. Noir then reveals a bigger truth - Lumière was the one who saved him and took care of him when he was wounded. Noir wanted Lumière to make sweets just for him, but she couldn't. Noir then takes his revenge by stealing the town's light. Lumière regrets the fact that she could not save Noir. Noir says that light and darkness can never be together. Whip refuses this and tells him that he has the same feelings as her and the girls, they were born from love, and if he still has love, he can smile again. Noir does not believe her and attacks Lumière, but Whip protects her, saying that she will make both of them smile. The others help her and they dispel the attack. Lumière gives the Cures her last bit of power, and they perform Fantastic Animale. Light and darkness clash, as Noir attacks them using all his power. But then everything freezes and Elisio comes out of Noir. He absorbs him and Lumière into cards. He fuses the two cards and turns the town of Ichigozaka (and the Earth itself) into a lifeless world. Ichika wakes up, powerless and emotionless. She sees her Animal Sweet and her Crystal Animal, but doesn't remember what they are, or what they are for... Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Noir *Elisio Secondary Characters *Kuroki Rio *Bibury *Usami Genichirou *Usami Satomi *Lumière/Cure Lumière Trivia *The ending card features a picture of Cure Whip because the episode's air date coincides with her birthday. *The first teaser trailers for Pretty Cure Super Stars! and HUGtto! Pretty Cure are shown. *Instead of the usual introduction by Ichika at the beginning of the episode, the Cures give a New Year's message. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM46/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes